Rhode
Game Background Leader of the Starlight guild, the top guild in Dragon Soul Continent Online. He and his guild completed most of the game main events and kinda broke the game for others Real life background Rhode played like a madman to stop grieving for his sister. 7 years after the game launch, he chose to stop playing due tot he death of his parents Spirit swordsman info Rhode's class in the game before transmigration. Required leveling swordmsnahip and spirit pets, comsiderwd a bad class by many Equipment The Ring of Will has been identified. Can activate a shield for 5 minutes. Immunity against mental (MEN) attacks. Cooldown: 3 days] of Fog [Excellent Item: Every 10 days could activate "Ethereal Body", lasts for half an hour.] Swordsmanship Skills Sword of destruction : swordsmanship offensive active melee skill, creates a storm of slashes of sword energy Shadow flash: sworsmanship movement skill, similar to a short teleport Awakwning sporit power : fuse spirits, not a sword skill moonbeam : swordsmanship skill shoots a thick moon shaped beam of sword energy, akin to ichigo's getsuga in the Bleach anime Talents The talent tree is u nlocked level 10,there are 3 trees . You choose a main tree and secondary tree . Spirit Swordsman talent trees : 'Summoning Master', 'Soul Messenger' and 'Hell Lord'. For 'Summoning Master', when leveled to a certain level, it could increase the number of summoning spirits. Players chose the 'Soul Messenger' to strengthen their awakening spirit power. As for 'Hell Lord', when a non-human lifeform is killed, it had a special power to convert the corpse into a summoning spirit based on a certain percentage Used 1 Skill Point to assign talent —— Summoning Master] Master First Talent has been unlocked: Soul Resonance (Every 10 levels, the character's summoned spirit capacity will increase) Telepathy (Share your thoughts with the summoned creatures, increase the telepathy active time duration) Integration (Dual Spirit Fusion) Permanent Skill: Soul Resonance LV1 (Every 10 levels, the character's summoned spirit capacity will increase +1) Spirit Capacity +1 Cards Star Mark: Holy Sword "Celia", Holy Element Angel 9/7 Soaring Spirit Bird: Light & Wind Element Bird Flame Killer: Black Hound, Fire Element Wolf 7/3 Soul Hunter Knight: Centaur Knight, Dark Element 6/5 Abyss Corps: Nether Tentacles, Dark Element 1/10 Fire-Element Commander: "Sevens Love" Gillian 20/20 Pasted status pages chaptrr 3 Rhode Alander] 1 Race: Mixed Race (??) Talent: Locked Racial Reward: Locked Racial Characteristics: Locked Class: Summoning Swordsman (Hero) Class Skills: Summon (Rank E) Special Swordsmanship: Moon Shadow Swordsmanship (Rank E) (Available Skills - Blade of Destruction) Other Classes: Alchemist (Expertise in Mysterious Creation) Special Skills: Shaping (Rank E) Bird stats 2/2 Ch 20 The 10th Rank Eternal Holy Sword: Star Mark, No attributes, Available for Fusion———no matter how long time has passed, it's still unable to bury its dazzling brilliance. LV:10, The Victory Road Ahead: Sharp Edge skill : cutting power buff White Wings to Protect: Winged Guardian : shield summon skill Holy Light to Disperse the Darkness: Star Piercing: attack skill skills: Sharp Edge Technique, Winged Guardian, Star Piercing. Each skill can be used three times per day Sword stats 3/3? Ch27 Stats Strength: 6~8 Vitality: 10~15 Agility: 7~10 Intelligence: 8~9 Senses: 6~7 Ch 32 Flame Killer (Fire Attribute): Ground Unit, Available for Fusion, Attack 10% chance to trigger burning effect, Special Skill ——— Fire Breath (Born from the flame and die in flame. Bring its enemies eternal pain and destruction) [1/10 of Red Lotus Deck collected, The Flame Killer Upgraded: Flame Killer (Fire Attribute): Ground Unit, Available for Fusion, Attack: 10% chance to trigger burning effect, Special Skill ——— Fire Breath (Born forth from flame, and perishes in flames. Inflicts a calamity by delivering catastrophic destruction to lay them in eternal rest.) LV 10 Received the flame baptism: the Flame Guardian. Fire Breath: Hot enough to melt steel, and no one will be able to get in its way, Born forth from flame; perishes in flames. Explosive Type. flame killer stats 5/3 Category:Characters